


#20

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#20

Astarte, starting,

startled me,

and with a bound,

fled the ground,

she's no time for sophistry


End file.
